


[Podfic] The "Hands" of a King

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Necrophilia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Aragorn's memory of traditional kingly healing methods leaves a lot to be desired.





	[Podfic] The "Hands" of a King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The "Hands" of a King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394278) by [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/pseuds/kylohen), [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 

Length: 00:03:14

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Lord%20of%20the%20Rings/The%20Hands%20of%20a%20King.mp3) (2.2 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Lord%20of%20the%20Rings/The%20Hands%20of%20a%20King.m4b) (1.3 MB) 


End file.
